


here there be monsters

by Golbez



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, No Dialogue, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when he's teaching, he hears Aguri's voice instead of his own. Spoilers from Korosensei's backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here there be monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I only know how to write feels, sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway I wanted to tag this as Korosensei/Aguri but I figure it's not necessary to view them as a ship to read this piece - so friendship tag for now.

Sometimes, when he's teaching, he hears Aguri's voice instead of his own.

Fitting, seeing how all he knows about education came from her. The things he says, the things he does, the lessons he wants to impart. They come from her.

Mostly, at least. He's certain there's more than enough of his own personality shining through in his methods. Well, the personality he might have had. The personality Aguri had believed him to have. The personality he now presents to the children she had loved.

He's certain that in some world out there, he and Aguri are standing side by side as teachers, combining their methods in guiding their class down the right path. In some world out there she would never need to fear anything. There are no mad scientist fiancés or treacherous little apprentices in that world. No suffering little brothers because there would be no sources for suffering and no vengeful little sisters because there would be no need for vengeance.

No monsters under his skin, in his cells and his body. No monsters pretending to be him. No monsters he needs to be.

Just a teacher and another teacher, standing proudly before their students.

_How incredibly out of character for me - where ever did this humble mind learn to dream?_

(He knows where, of course, and everyday he slithers into that room and faces another onslaught of assassinations. Meager attempts, if he's being honest, but they're only children. They have a long way to go.

They didn't know the truth when this all began. They didn't need to know. But now they do, and they think they can save him, when no force in all the world could save a single mouse and stop it from taking more than half the moon.

...He would gladly take the world and the moon if it brought her back.

But then again, there's nothing he'd change about his days as a target.)


End file.
